Hakuryuu Ren
Hakuryuu Ren (練 白龍 Ren Hakuryū) is the fourth prince of the Kou Empire. He was the capturer of the djinns Zagan and Belial, and a King Vessel. Hakuryuu used to be fallen, but his rukh turned back to white. Hakuryuu had to step down as the Emperor due to the civil unrest caused by the International Alliance, after which he became one of the most wanted criminals in the world for carrying Zagan's vessel. Personality Story Hakuryuu's early childhood was happy, and he loved his family members deeply.Night 129, Pages 3–5. When he was 6 years old, his father was killed, and there was a fire in the palace which he tried to get out of with his brothers Hakuyuu and Hakuren. His brothers killed Al-Thamen members around them, Hakuyuu saying that they cannot die and let their enemies win. Hakuryuu wondered if their mother Gyokuen and sister Hakuei was alright. Eventually, Hakuren died and Hakuryuu was left crying after his mother with the badly burned Hakuyuu. Hakuyuu said than only Hakuryuu could survive, and must finish their mission and kill the Kou Empire's worst enemy. Hakuryuu was confused as to why the Kou soldiers wanted to kill them and who would do something so cruel. Hakuyuu told the culprit was their mother, but Hakuryuu couldn't believe it. In order to save his little brother's life, Hakuyuu stabbed himself and covered Hakuryuu in blood. He told Hakuryuu to run to safety before the fire could reach him. Hakuryuu almost died in the incident, and the left side of his body and face was badly scarred.Night 130, Pages 1–2, 17–19. Afterwards, Gyokuen told Hakuryuu and Hakuei that their uncle Koutoku, the new emperor, would adopt them. This way they remained a prince and a princess, although Koutoku's own sons were ahead of Hakuryuu in the line of succession.Night 131, Pages 1–2. Soon, Hakuryuu asked Gyokuen if she was the culprit. She said yes, and that she was marrying the new emperor.Night 131, Pages 3–4. Later, Hakuei asked Hakuryuu what was wrong, but Hakuryuu lied and didn't tell her the truth of their mother in order to protect her.Night 131, Page 3. Kouga Arc Sindria Arc Zagan Arc Second Sindria Arc Pirates Arc Magnostadt Arc Alma Torran Arc Kou Empire Arc Final Arc Extras Volume 10 Extra paper Everyone writes messages on paper to exress their excitement for Volume 10. However, Hakuryuu has a difficulty writing anything as he tries to think of something interesting and unique, which stresses him out. Alibaba tells him to just write something normal. Appearance Hakuryuu model sheet.png|LoM model sheet Relationships Hakuyuu and Hakuren Hakuryuu looked up to his brothers. As a child, he used to say that he would try his best, but could never be as great as his brothers. After their deaths, Hakuryuu develops an obsession with avenging them. When he starts his revolution in Kou, Hakuryuu changes his hairstyle to resemble Hakuyuu's. Hakuei Ren Hakuryuu always thought that he had to protect his older sister. Later, he realizes that he should have shared his worries with her, and they should have tried to find solutions for them together. Judar Judar has always liked Hakuryuu and tried to get him to become his king vessel for years, but Hakuryuu never agreed to it. Judar preferred Hakuryuu even in comprison to Emperor Koutoku.Night 25, 13–15. Hakuryuu didn't like Judar due to his past, as he saw Judar as Al-Thamen's puppet. Hakuryuu was still thankful to Judar for being the only person to treat him normally after the fire.Volume 21 omake. After Koutoku's death Hakuryuu was left alone and finally accepted Judar's offer for help. The two teamed up in order to defeat Gyokuen, whom they both hated, and Judar chose to abandon his other king vessels for Hakuryuu.Night 242, Page 3. They thought that they were the only people who truly understood the hatred in each other's hearts.Night 250. After Judar's apparent death, Hakuryuu comments he can cope with losing one or two of his legs, but that he never imagined that he would lose Judar.Night 261, Page 9. After three years of separation, the two are reunited.Night 325, Page 14. Judar says that he has become satisfied with his life as wreaking havoc with Hakuryuu has been such fun.Night 337, Page 18. Hakuryuu wishes that they would talk about all sorts of things together.Volume 32 omake paper. Skills References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:King Vessels Category:Kou Empire Category:Fallen